Music in You
by fantomedebroadway
Summary: Christine Daae is in the chorus of Cinderella on Broadway. She dreams of being a Broadway star. When a mysterious voice offers her the chance of her dreams she accepts of course. A chance for romance, friendship, and stardom, at least in the theatre world. Somewhat dark Erik, some fluff . Modern Day. Takes place in New York City. E/C. Raoul friendly. Looking for a beta!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first modern day! It does have mentions of real people, that I am fans of. It also has real places in it too which I do not own. This takes place in NY because I live there and know a lot about it! Much more that any other state... This is just a short chapter to get the story started... An exposition !  
Looking for a beta! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or any of the real people whose names I mentioned!

_Chapter 1_  
The lights were blinding as the rest of the chorus and I ran out to take our bows. The applause was low , but polite, for we were not any of the main people. After a few people came we all turned and split in half to make way for Santino. The applause was loud and the audience even gave him a standing ovation. He deserved as he has a lovely voice and was so sweet to the rest of us. The crowd went wild when Laura came out and she smiled broadly. The curtains closed and all of us took a breath.

"Great job guys," Laura said sadly. It was her last show and we were all upset to see her and Santino leave. They each hugged everyone of us saying nice words. Laura got to me and smiled kindly.

" You have a beautiful voice, Christine, I know you will have a leading role one day, " Laura said to me.

"Thank you Laura," I said before going to the chorus dressing room to get ready to meet my best friend Meg Giry.  
I had texted her a few minutes before telling her to meet me at Broadway Dance Center, we were both big fans of ballet, having taken classes from her mother since we were six, and they offered drop in classes you could take that day.  
I gathered my things in the surprisingly empty room and brushed my unruly hair into a bun. The brush fell from my fingers when I heard a strange voice. It was smooth and silky with a rough undertone. I ignored it and blotted my face, it was too sweaty. I assumed I was hearing things due to my tiredness and went to open the door.

" Ah, my dear, you choose to ignore me," the voice said again.  
I grasped the door handle and pulled it. It wouldn't open! Feeling threatened I went to look for any weapon that I could find and ending up grabbing the hair brush. I slowly turned in a circle looking for the source of the ominous voice. It seemed to be coming from all around and it wrapped around me like an unwelcome hug.

"So feisty," the voice said. I shivered it sounded even closer this time. I closed my eyes for a few moments to gather my courage.

" Who are you," I asked, such a simple statement yet it took me minutes to be brave enough say it.

" My dear, this isn't about who I am, it is about who you could be, " the voice said laughing a little. This confused me. Who I could be ? What does he , I guess, mean ? It wouldn't hurt to ask...

"What do you mean, " I asked confused.

" Imagine the lights shining on you as you sing your solo, your name one people will remember , tourists coming from all over just to see you. I could help you become a star, my dear. I can do many things just for you," the voice said, raising in anticipation. I liked the sound of that. Christine Daae, a Broadway diva, leading lady on the stage. The crowd giving me a standing ovation and loud applause as they did for Laura. Crowds coming from from different countries intending to see me. Suitors standing at my big dressing roommate begging to see me! This was the life I had always wanted. I wonder how the voice knew that .

" What am I to do," I asked the voice smiling broadly.

" Come to this address every day and I will make you a star, " the voice said just as a piece of paper fluttered down to the floor.  
I picked up the post it and opened it.** 417 Park Avenue**. Park Avenue ! Who was this person and how could they afford to live on Park Ave. I could hardly afford the small apartment Meg and I shared. I entered the address on my phone and set a reminder. I then stuffed the note in my jean pocket. It was getting late. Meg is most likely freaking out.

" That sounds great," I said, " and what should I call you ? "

"You may call me Erik."


	2. Chapter 2

**In my own little corner**  
**In my own little chair**  
**I can be whatever**  
**I want to be**  
**~ Cinderella**

Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you, Erik," I said to the voice I finally had a name for. Hearing no reply, I mumbled out a goodbye. I opned the door and saw Santino standing there.

"Who was that," he asked curiously.

"Just a friend who called. I'm sorry but I have to go . Bye ! " I said making my way to the exit.

I rushed out the building to meet Meg. Knowing her, she probably called the police by now and reported a missing person. I ran down the blocks bumping into tourists and New Yorkers who gave me dirty blocks before reaching the familiar red awning. My blonde friend was pacing outside with her big duffel bag.

" Meg," I called out.

She turned and gave a obvious sigh of relief. "There you are Christine! You were gone for two hours, what happened ?"

Two hours? I spent two hours with that voice, I mean Erik ! He never said I couldn't tell anyone about our lessons, but the whole premise of telling someone felt ominous.

"' Santino and Laura had a going away party, I am sorry I forgot to tell you about it , " I said , my voice dripping in fake apologies.

Meg eyed me carefully, trying to find any rifts in my act, but I used my skills as an actress to remain in character. I was the one giving a sigh of relief, when my peppy blonde friend just smiled.

" That's okay Chrissy, " ugh she knew I hated it when she called me that name, " but we missed the ballet class! Let's go ice skating instead."

Was she crazy? Bryant Park would be packed at this time, the rink filled to the brim with skaters. We would have to wait on line for hours! I voiced my opinions.

"Meg the rink will be packed ! You know I am horrible at ice skating anyway ," I said.

"Oh, c'mon Christine, please," my friend begged. Helpless to her sad tone I relented and told her that we had to stop at the apartment first. We both had huge duffel bags filled with hair care and dance things and I couldn't lug it around the city. Meg agreed and we walked to our small apartment, unknowing of the events that would soon occur.

* * *

As I had guessed Bryant Park was packed. Children were rushing around bundled up in heavy coats as their mothers paid for hot chocolate or soup. Mothers tied up children's skates and couples ice skated holding hands. It was all mundane and still beautiful the events overflowing with love. Meg, true to her word, got us ahead of the line. She had a card that got her to another shorter line that only had about five or six people ahead  
of us. It wasn't fun ice skating with all these people, it was much better in the morning when people were scattered around the rink and not clumped up together. The line went fast and I paid for rental skates and admittance to the rink. Meeting Meg at a bench I tied up my skates and stood up, wobbling. She stood and walked to the rink with a effortless grace that made everybody stare. I followed her unsteadily and stumbled once or twice. Man were these things hard to walk in! I got on the slick ice and held onto the side of the wall, ice didn't help my coordination problems. Meg twirled and glided in the middle of the rink while I chopped my way through the ice one skate and then the other. I finally got the hang of it and started picking up speed. I was so concentrated on moving faster that I didn't know a man about my age skating towards me. We both collided into each other and fell onto the ice. I quickly picked up my hands so it wouldn't get chopped off by the bottom of a skate and tried to stand. The man, better at skating than me, stood up easily and went to help me up. I looked into the familiar blue eyes and gasped.

"Raoul ! "


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Please review ! This is my first and most likely last Erik point of view unless you readers like it! Erik's past may be silently different since this is modern day but he has still killed people. This is really short since I just wanted Erik's view of chapter 1!  
Disclaimer:I don't own The Phantom of the Opera

**For who could ever learn to love a beast?  
~ Beauty and the Beast**

Chapter 3  
Erik POV

I had always liked pretty voices. My poor mother was a soprano in the Paris Opera House before she became pregnant with the demon,that is myself. After I was born she left for days at time leaving me with a nice old lady named Marie, until one day she left for good. Marie tried her best to care for me but she was also afraid of my abhorrent face. I felt bad for the old lady so I ran away to leave her peace. I dabbled in many illegal acts, like drug dealing , and I myself became addicted to morphine and music. Music was my powerful drug that gave me hope, love,and everything I ever needed. I quickly learned, and became highly skilled at piano, harp,violin, and many others. I worked and tuned my voice until it soared with the angels . It was HIS repentance for my horror of a face. My voice was a siren to others and my face was a repellent . How fitting. When I worked undercover for Iran my voice was my most powerful weapon, luring others into deadly traps that I made.

Yet this girl's voice was not a weapon, no it was a lovely gift and her throat was good and pure. With fine tuning, this girl could go anywhere she wanted. I being a monster, offered her my help without showing her myself. I thought I most likely frightened the young chorus girl yet she simply picked up the note and said yes. Why would I do that?

I cannot teach the girl behind walls, she needed guidance on the proper stance and breathing techniques. She needed demonstrations! When I saw that golden voice hidden away in the chorus I had gotten angry. Voices inside my head battle each other daily and the voice I had been trying to hide, the voice that enabled me to kill dozens, came out to play a deadly game.

' What's the matter' the voice had said to me, 'are you afraid to help a tiny women like that'

" I'm not a coward," I had growled back to the voice unknowingly speaking aloud.

' Then prove it,' and thus began my descendent into madness. I waited for ë to come to her dressing after the show. As I walked behind the hollow walls and to the chorus dressing room I had immediately noticed the problem. How was I to make an offer to her if there were so many others in the room ? I scared the frightened  
chorus members, they had been hearing too many ghost stories from the idiot stage hand Joseph Buquet. All the girls ran out the room and a few minutes later Christine had walked into the room. My breath had caught in my throat when I saw her. She truly was angel , her brown hair long and curly and her face perfectly smooth. Without thinking the offer spiked from my mouth and she accepted. What was I to do now ? I couldn't let her have lessons from a mysterious voice. I picked up my cellphone and pressed call. A gruff voice answered. I immediately talked not leaving any time for pleasantries.

" Nadir, I need your help!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another update! This story is like my child and this has to be one of my most favorite stories that I have ever written. I am not trying to be rude but I know people are reading this so if you could please just leave a review! I hid a few almost direct quotes from the ALW musical of Phantom of the Opera so if you find it please review !

**Father once spoke of an angel...  
I used to dream he'd appear...  
Now as I sing I can  
Sense him and  
I know he's here!  
~ Angel Of Music (Phantom of the Opera musical )**

Chapter 4

It couldn't be Raoul. He had moved back to France years ago and that was the last I saw of my childhood friend. We spent many good days together laughing and talking on the sandy beach and pier at Coney Island before my father died. After my father died, my whole world shattered and I couldn't bear to talk to anyone. I ignored Raoul's condolences and stayed in bed for days and when I finally got out of my warm little bubble I learned that Raoul had moved back to Normandy for business reasons. His father had always been part of the French aristocracy starting with Raoul's great grandfather Raoul de Changy. Raoul told me the story of how his great grandfather bravely defeated an "opera ghost" and that why his father named him Raoul. I used to laugh at his name and say how weird it was , but as I got older I found more people that were named Raoul though they were almost always Spanish, not French, . Every time I heard that name I missed my old friend , we were childhood sweethearts. No, it couldn't be Raoul.

" Christine Daaë where is your scarf , " the man said.

I gasped. How did he know my name ? It couldn't be Raoul,could it ? "Excuse me, what do you mean, " I asked.

" You couldn't have lost it? After all the trouble I took, I was just 14 and soaked to the skin! "

" Because ran into the sea to fetch my scarf! Raoul," I said hugging the handsome man. He had gotten so tall and tan. His eyes were still the same blue and his hair was still dark blond. We both stepped out of the ice skating rink to have a little privacy.

" Christine you look so beautiful, " Raoul said, his voice deep and husky.

"You too Raoul," I said. He looked at me curiously. I called him beautiful! He was probably embarrassed. I quickly worked to rectify my faux pas . " I mean you look handsome, " I said my face turning red like a strawberry.  
As I said that, his phone beeped with a text and he quickly pulled out a sleek iPhone 5 . I looked down at my own phone and felt ashamed. He was so rich and I was , well me. After my father died, I went to live with his friend until college and then I got a music scholarship to Hunter College, helping me pay very little. Ever since I graduated I was on my own earning what little money I could and paying half the rent with my best friend Meg. I looked back up at Raoul.

" I'm sorry Christine , I have to go, I was only ice skating to pass the time,before my meeting," he said," here is my number, we can have dinner soon I'm hoping ? "

" Yes, of course Raoul, see you soon, " I said and we both hugged once more. He waved bye as he left and I saw him climb into a black Maserati with his brother Phillip at the wheel.

I climbed once more onto the slippery ice and found Meg.

"Christine, who was that? "

"My old friend Raoul," I said smiling.

" He was hot ! He looked like a freaking Hollister model ! " Meg said. I giggled, leave it to Meg to talk like that.

" I know, " I said excited, " he asked me to dinner soon!"

" I have to go to work , are fine walking by yourself," Meg said.

" Yes , Meg," I said laughing, " I'm not five ! "

"Bye Christine! Text you later, " Meg said.

"Bye! "

My head was filled with thoughts of Raoul and my lesson tomorrow as I walked home. My mind was telling me that it was a bad idea to go alone to the meeting place but my heart screamed yes ! I have wanted to sing as a star since I was little, my father's last wish being that I fulfill the dream that I always wanted. Thinking of him and not doing anything about it would not help me do all that he dreamed I could. I would go tomorrow, yes I would, with 911 right on speed dial in case of emergencies. As I stared at the night sky I saw a strange thing. Two golden stars were in my direct eyesight begging to be wished upon . I never saw stars in Manhattan before! I closed my eyes tight and wished for a good lesson tomorrow before rushing home. What new surprises are in store ?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Two updates in one day! I really need reviews...

**Who was that shape in  
the shadows?  
Whose is that  
face in the mask  
~I Remember { Phantom of the Opera Musical}**

Chapter 5

My night was filled with nightmares. Smooth voices filled my head as countless scenes of my meeting with voice flashed by like trailers on a movie screen. I imagined news reports and missing posters and in tears. I got up from the warm comfort of my bed. Sleep was overrated anyway. Trying not to wake Meg I opened the door to the small bathroom. Flipping the light switch , my eyes were burned with the garish fluorescent light. My hair was mussed up and my pale skin had just a slight red bump due to a pimple. I turned the shower on and let the warm water clear my mind.

* * *

Stepping out the shower , I wrapped a pink towel around my body and raked a brush through my matted hair. My normally curly hair was stringy and wet falling to the middle of my back lifelessly. Wanting to look good for my first music lesson with this new tutor I blow dried my hair carefully taking my time with each stand of hair. At the end of my blow drying session my hair was smooth and straight. Satisfied with at least that part of my body I turned to look at the time. It was only 8 am! Meg must be angry and cranky at my loudness at this time. Erik and I agreed at 12 pm for my going to Park ave for my lesson. I cautiously stepped into the room Megan and I shared. Meg was sitting straight up in her bed her eyes shooting daggers at me. She threw a pillow and I ducked.  
" Go back to bed Meg," I said to the girl," Unless you want to come with me to Starbucks!"  
This woke Meg immediately. "Yes! I always need my cappuccino and croissant in the morning! Give me a minute."  
I shook my head at my friend's enthusiasm. " Take as long as you want Meg, if you hadn't noticed I'm only in my robe !"  
Meg laughed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. I rummaged though my dresser to find the perfect outfit for today. I finally settled on a cream colored sweater top and dark skinny blue jeans, wanting to look nice but still shield my body from the winter cold. I pulled on a pair of dark brown riding boots and faced the long mirror. It was a nice outfit and if I ran into Raoul I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen in it.  
The shower was still running so I decided to warm up my voice a little .

I sang a song my father had taught me when I just a little girl sitting on his lap. He always used to pat my hair and sing to me until I fell asleep. He always used to tell stories, too , about Little Lotte and her adventures. I sang lightly not wanting to stress my voice as I put my makeup on.

Love's a curious thing .  
It often comes disguised  
Look at love the wrong  
Way it goes unrecognized  
Love is not always  
Beautiful not at the  
Start, so look  
With your heart  
And not with your eyes  
The heart can't be fooled  
The heart is too wise.

I finished early due to a light clapping behind me. Meg smiled softly and walked to my side. "Christine that was beautiful, you should be Cinderella ! "  
I blushed slightly and thought to myself. Should I tell her about Erik ? It felt weird telling others about that strange voice I heard. His promises about me being a star were what guided me towards him like a siren. Would Meg tell me I was doing the wrong thing ?

" Meg, I am leaving later to go to my new tutor," I said leaving out some facts.

" You didn't tell me that Chrissy, good luck ! " I turned around as Meg threw on my Cinderella shirt, sweatpants , and dark brown Uggs. "C'mon Chris I'm ready for Starbucks! "

* * *

We got to Starbucks at record time, considering it was just across the street from our apartment. I groaned when I realized how long the line was. But, what did I expect it was always so crowded here in the morning. Meg pushed open the door and stepped inside. I smelled the warm comforting aroma that Starbucks naturally had and stood in the line. I ordered a vanilla latte, my favorite, and told them my name where as Meg said her name was Glinda. I wonder if they knew why she did that. I had always compared her to the blonde bubbly girl from Wicked. A touch on my shoulder shocked me.

"Hey , Christine,didn't know I would see you that soon , " Raoul said laughing.

"What a small place New York City, " I replied.

" Christine, would you go on a date with me tonight ," he said appearing nervous, at least I think he was he might be a good actor. If I went tonight I could learn more about him, hopefully my lesson won't take very long.

" I would love that, " I said.

" That's great! Do you mine if I take you to this really awesome place tonight, that is if you like chocolate ? "

" I love it, pick me up at 8 ? I live just across the street , apartment 5E " I said smiling. I saw Meg outside with my latte and her caramel cappuccino and croissant . " I have to go, bye."

I ran out to Meg. "Was that your lover ? " Meg said winking.

"We are going on a date tonight ! "

" You are so lucky Christine I haven't been on date since high school ! What are you going to do after , " she said winking again.

"Oh be quite Meg, " I said blushing , " I just reconciled with him yesterday ! "

" Just kidding , let's go, I'm freezing ! "

* * *

Hours later I set off for my lesson. It was on the East side, so I had to take two buses to get there. My bus stopped at Madison Avenue and I looked around. As I walked my footsteps were quiet due to the soft snow from the other day that still stayed due to the chilly air. After one block I turned left and kept on walking staring at the gorgeous brownstones and sleek apartment buildings. I took out the folded note and looked at the address. It was two more down. I finally got to the right building and looked up , it was a glass building with many floors and inside there was a gold chandelier. I walked in and told the doormen what Erik said to say. He led me to a elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse, smiling.

"Have a nice day ! "

" You too ! "

Twenty four floors later I stopped at the penthouse. I knocked on the French door and heard a commotion inside. Finally a short man opened the door.

" Hello, Christine come in , " said a rough voice. This was the same man, who made the promises of stardom to me ?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It was so hard to wait for more reviews before I could update ! I know I'm updating a lot but I really love this story and today is a Saturday so I have time ! This an extra long chapter ( compared to what I normally do anyway ), do most people have an outline for their fanfiction because I do not . Should I ? This is the first time Erik and Christine meet so tell me how you feel about it ! I'm not updating until I get five more reviews !

I don't know when...  
I don't know how...  
But I know  
That something's  
Starting Right Now !

~ Part of Your World Reprise ( The Little Mermaid )

Chapter 6

A tanned, older Iranian greeted me kindly and led me inside the penthouse. It was large and completely glass on one side. The whole house was very modern and there were many doors leading to different rooms. The man gave me a tour of the penthouse and we finally stopped in what looked like an impressive music room. The tension and ice between us was palpable . He smelled like a mix of Middle Eastern spices and the scent whirled around my nose making me uncomfortable.

" So you are Erik ? "

" No, ë, I am sorry for the misunderstanding , you may call me Nadir . Erik will be here soon , he is very, ummm, shy with people , " the Iranian , Nadir, said to me. Of course, I always knew he wasn't Erik. His voice wasn't smooth and soft, no, it was a normal rough time with a hint of an accent that wasn't like the voice's. Nadir led me to a couch and offered me tea. I declined , of course, my nerves were too jittery for me to do anything. My foot shook at a fast pace and I checked my phone at least five times trying to preoccupy my wandering mind. Light footsteps broke me from my reverie.

A tall, thin man with golden eyes was staring at me quizzically. One side of his face was classically handsome , giving him the appearance of an classic movie star, and wasn't what some would call hot. He wasn't hot. He was beautiful . The other side of his face was covered with a white half mask making him even more handsome in my mind. His hands were long and spidery and twisting around each other as he stared.

" Hello, I am Christine Daaë , " I said approaching the man slowly.

" I am Erik, do not ask for a last name for I do not have one. " This was Erik ! His voice sounded even better when he was close to me and it was very seductive. It wrapped around me like a cloak making me want more. I looked around for Nadir but couldn't find him anywhere. Gosh, I hope I am safe. I didn't want to sound rude but the mask frightened me just a bit and the desolate penthouse felt like a scene from a horror film.

" Nice to meet you , Erik , so are we going to sing , " I asked.

" Yes, you will sing and I will play my dear, let's start with scales . " I saw Erik visibly relax and wanted more than anything to break this man out of his shell. I sang light scales while he played expertly his hands flying across the ivory keys. We then started arpeggios and he helped me work on my dictation . I wondered if we were going to get any singing done today. Erik turned and smiled at me the his white mask lifting a little bit.

Erik. "That was lovely , Christine, shall we sing now ? "

Me. " I would love that Erik. "

Erik. " Pick a solo from any musical and I will play the accompaniment and give you some tips to improve . "

I wonder if he has taught anyone before. Judging by the way he is so tense I assume not. His mask was odd, but this was New York City and I had seen odder. I even once saw a person walking around in a rabbit costume for no reason ! He must be very secretive... No ! Not that rabbit man , I mean Erik. I would keep quiet about the mask for now , but I knew sooner or later I would start asking about it. Going through all soprano solos in my mind, I chose In My Own Little Corner from Cinderella. It wouldn't hurt to practice for the solo I need to sing if I do get to be Ella one day.

"Erik, I would like to sing _In My Own Little Corner_ is that all right with you ? "

Erik. " It is fine, my dear. "

I shivered at the way he said that endearment and a pleasant feeling overtook my being. Erik stared at me for a while more , his golden eyes smoldering before he turned to face the gorgeous piano. His long, spidery hands played the beginning of the song beautifully . Hearing my cue I joined in with piano weaving a golden duet with the glorious sounds of the ivory keys. The sounds of the piano suddenly ceased and Erik stood in front of me. His skeletal hands gripped my shoulders tightly , leaving what I knew would be large purple bruises tomorrow. His golden eyes searched mine looking for who knows what. I stroked his raven hair lightly trying to comfort the crazed man. Erik finally spoke.

Erik. "'That was beautiful Christine. The angels wept tonight . You deserve to be a star not that pop singer. "'

"Thank you Erik, that is very kind of you. Why did you stop playing ? "

Erik. " It makes me crazy ,you would not understand, that is all for today. Goodbye Christine."  
What? Erik seemed to be on the edge of insanity always. I don't know what I did to make him angry but I was slightly scared of his weird actions. I stared at him for a few more minutes, wondering what to do, while he stared back his eyes darting around wildly. He took my elbow, gently this time, and led me to the sleek door.  
Erik. "Goodbye. I will take you downstairs if you wish. "

Me. " I would like that a lot,Erik. "

He took me down on a more private elevator and escorted me to the door. Erik opened the door and asked how I would be getting home. I told him of my easy commute to the West Side and he stroked my hair kindly. I walked out of the building and looked up at the ominously dark sky. I was a bit jittery, walking alone at night and all, but I good reason this was Manhattan - while beautiful many people lived here lurking under the radar and doing illegal things. A sound from a block behind me made me jump a few inches. I turned slowly and saw a drunk man stumbling around. A sigh of relief passed through me, I have seen drunk men walking around crazily all the time, at least he wasn't driving. I still picked up my pace, my brown boots slapping against the floor, and got to the crosstown bus a few minutes early. I sat on the bench and glanced at the other people waiting. Something strange made me take another look. There was no one here ! I slid my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the time . How was it 11:15 already ? It felt like minutes when I was at my lesson with Erik. I sighed and sat down at the bus stop. Wait, didn't I have a date with Raoul today ? Oh great, I missed a date with a really nice guy. I texted him an apology and explained what happened. He texted me back just a few minutes later and asked if we could start over and go to another date later this week. Of course I said yes and I giggled at the funny little emoji he put at the end of the sentence. I laid my head on the wall of the bus stop and daydreamed about to the future. You could say I was a daydreamer and all , my head always in the clouds. A hand touched my shoulder for the second time that night, giving me pain as the hand touched the hurting bruise. I spun around , wanting to know who would touch me like that. Erik.  
" Christine. I decided it is too late for you to take the bus . I'm driving you home. "

Erik was shaking wildly and his hands seemed to have a dark stain on them . " Okay, Erik."

I walked with him to his expensive car and climbed in. After about 20 minutes we arrived at my shabby home and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I gave Erik a kiss on his only smooth cheek and he stiffened. That was strange, now that I looked closer his hands were a dark red ! Almost blood red... No it couldn't be ! How did he know where I was anyway ? He must have been following me ! What if he... That's not possible! I groaned loudly as I climbed the stairs to my apartment. Meg wasn't there as I changed and climbed into bed. I was so tired that I fell asleep right away. I have a one clock matinee tomorrow anyway.


	7. Chapter 7 Erik

AN: Here is a special Erik pov for Dkk5. Happy Birthday! This is during the lesson and right after she leaves the building but before he meets her again. Hope you like it ! I know it is short but I really am horrible at Erik's mind.

I have found her ...  
She's an angel !  
With the dust of stars  
In her eyes..  
~Cinderella (Broadway Musical )

Chapter 8

I am fool. A lovesick fool. From the moment I saw here standing with the rest of the chorus on stage I knew I was a goner. Besides being a fool, I was crazed, I would not call myself a "normal" man by society's standards. Voices constantly fought battles in my head and I sometimes refer to myself in third person..Erik just needs to. Ah there you see I did it again ! I had called my old friend Nadir begging for help. He offered to be there during my lesson with Christine and the revealing of my self , mask and all.

The lesson went well. Christine flowed through the scales easily her voice golden. She then started to sing the song that was meant for her ! Instead of putting her as the lead they exiled her to the chorus hiding her voice from Broadway fans. Christine deserved to be a star ! She was an angel in my eyes , doing no wrong. After that, my mind went hazy the only memories I have of what happened are fuzzy at the edges. I recalled, during the throes of madness , my skinny fingers digging into Christine's pure shoulders hurting the fragile girl. I knew I couldn't keep the poor Christine in my apartment a moment longer. I led her down the stairs , her face confused. Once she left through the door I realized my faux pas.

It was as dark as my past out and Christine, sweet and innocent, couldn't walk to the bus alone. I quickly walked to my apartment grabbing my skin colored mask and roughy putting it on my face. I knew tomorrow my face would be sore and hurting but it was worth it. I grabbed the keys to my black Mercedes and ran down the steps two at a time, not bothering to take the elevator. Walking to my car I noticed the creepy eyes of Joseph Buquet staring into the distance...


	8. Authors Note

AN: Hi, I changed my penname to fantômedebroadway, which means phantom of Broadway, alluding to my favorite musical and book. I now have a lovely beta, Pineapple3000 and we will be working on a new Phantom of the Opera fanfiction together ! Please review! I need five more reviews to post this next chapter ...


End file.
